The invention relates to a device for detection and/or emission of electromagnetic radiation having an encapsulation micropackage in a vacuum or under reduced pressure that comprises a cap and a substrate delineating a sealed housing. It comprises a uncooled thermal detector and/or emitter having a membrane sensitive to electromagnetic radiation suspended above the substrate. The housing encapsulates at least the uncooled thermal detector and/or emitter, a reflector for reflecting the electromagnetic radiation towards the membrane and at least one getter. The reflector is in the form of a thin layer arranged between a front surface of the substrate and the membrane, and has a first main surface facing the membrane and a second main surface facing the front surface of the substrate.
The invention also relates to a method for fabricating such a device.